


Unexpected Allies

by orphan_account



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-07
Updated: 2010-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy has no right to be jealous, but he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fic based off val_brown's prompt on the atom_fic lj comm: "Jealous!Tommy Flirty!Adam They are at a party, Adam is flirting up the boys, Possessive!Tommy FTW"

Tommy doesn't get to be jealous. Tommy is the mostly-straight fuck-buddy. Tommy was the one who made it clear, in no uncertain terms, that this was not a relationship, no matter what the press may think. Tommy insisted on his right to fuck other people, not Adam. But against all odds, it's Tommy who has to head straight to the bar after he catches sight of Adam entwining himself with Brad.

He shouldn't have come along. But Adam had whined and cajoled, with promises of free booze and really good pot cookies. Tommy couldn't fault either, but felt like a new toy being shown off to Adam's old friends. And now here he was, discarded, halfway drunk, and abandoned as soon as Adam was done introducing him.

"He does that every time." A guy next to Tommy mentions, and Tommy struggles to remember his name. Christopher? Castor?

"Cassidy." He notes Tommy's silence, and answers the unspoken question. "The other cast-off"

Tommy growls. He should not feel like this. He should not want to warn Cassidy off, should not want to punch him, should not have just kicked the table. Somebody's drink on it tips over, flowing off the edge to splatter on the cement floor.

"You have it bad, don't you? But there's no need to make such a mess." Cassidy laughs, damn him, and continues, slinging his arm over Tommy's shoulder. "It's not like that. I'm with Brad."

Cassidy says it so casually, so matter of fact. There's no discouragement in his voice, no frustration. But the tone is there, and it's clear: Cassidy and Brad are no mere fling. Even though Brad is off with Adam to godknowswhere.

"How do you stand it?" Tommy asks, shrugging off his arm to look around for a towel. "I mean, I know it can work, I just—We're not even really together, and I want to deck him for just looking at Adam."

"You're together." Cassidy sits on one side of the spill, gesturing for Tommy to make sure no one stumbles in on the other. "Whatever you've agreed on, in his brain, you're together. I've known Adam long enough to tell you that."

"But how do you stand it? I mean, this clearly isn't the first time it's happened." Tommy keeps glancing around to find a towel, but no luck. No sign of brad or Adam, either. He might as well sit down and keep somebody from breaking their neck.

Cassidy sighs. "I considered my options," He says, "And I decided that in the long run, the otherwise-perfect boyfriend who occasionally fucks his ex is a pretty good deal. Of all the slight complications, giving him up for a night every few months isn't that bad."

Tommy sits there for a few minutes, thinking. Contemplation is not something he does very often, because it always results in rash decisions. The last time he contemplated something, he ended up beating on Adam's hotel room door, wearing nothing but his boxers.

This time, he grabs Cassidy by the jacket collar, drags his ear down to the level of his mouth, and hisses "Not anymore." At that, he stands up, moves the table over the spill, and heads toward where he last saw Adam.


	2. Chapter 2

Finding Adam isn't tricky. Brad's shirt is hanging on a doorknob, presumably as a "Do Not Disturb" sign. Well, fuck that. Tommy grabs the shirt with his right hand, and opens the door with his left.

It's definitely a bedroom, and judging by the decoration, a roughly equal mix of vintage leather and brightly colored flowers, he presumes it's Cassidy and Brad's. Adam is sitting on the edge of the bed, with brad kneeling between his legs, tracing a path with his tongue down from Adam's navel.

Tommy coughs deliberately, and Brad stares at him like a deer in headlights. Tommy throws the shirt (If it can be called a shirt, it's mostly fishnet and glitter) at Brad, crawling up behind Adam and curling around the larger man.

"Mine." Tommy's glare would burn holes in more flammable individuals. As it is, Brad simply nods, nervously playing the shirt in his hands. Tommy blinks slowly, deliberately. "Now get the fuck out." Brad gets up and backs towards the door.

"What the hell was that?" Adam asks, getting up to grab his shirt off the floor.

Tommy stands up to position himself between Adam and the door. "That was me. Getting what I wanted."

"You had no right." Adam says as he pulls his shirt on. "We screw around occaisionally, but that doesn't mean you have any say in who I do or don't fuck."

"Changed my mind." Tommy shakes his head, moving toward Adam. "I want all of this."

Adam sits on the edge of the bed again, pulling Tommy into his lap. "And what if I've changed my mind?" He asks, though his fingers sliding up the back of Tommy's shirt tell a very different story.

"Bullshit." Tommy pushes Adam down onto the bed, sprawling out over his chest. "You know you want me." He rubs his thigh against Adam's groin, drawing attention to Adam's hard-on. He bites along below Adam's jaw, moving back to lick at his ear.

After a moment, Adam melts into Tommy. His hands move from Tommy's back to the bed, snatching up Tommy's hands along the way. Though barely providing any prevention against Tommy's escape, it holds enough deterrent that Tommy doesn't stiffen when he turns his head to catch him in a kiss.

Tommy moves into the kiss, challenging Adam with every shift on tongue and lips. When they pull away for air, he states, "We're wearing too much clothing for this."

Adam agrees.


End file.
